1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bill handling machine which executes a money input account receiving a bill put in the machine and a money output account discharging the bill accommodated in the machine.
2. Description of Related Art
The bill handling machine such as an automatic teller machine (ATM), a cash dispenser (CD) or the like executing the money input account and the money output account is installed in a shop such as a financial institution, a convenience store or the like. The bill handling machine is structured such that an input and output bill accommodating space for accommodating the bill (the input and output bill) for the money input account and the money output account is formed in an inner side of a money input and output port, whereby the input and output of the bill is executed with respect to a user.
In particular, as a technique relating to the money input and output port, there is patent document 1 (JP-A-2000-99795). There is disclosed a structure in which a middle plate is provided in the input and output bill accommodating space facing to the money input and output port, and the input and output bill accommodating space is divided into an input bill space in which the input bill is put and a discharge bill space accommodating a reject bill and the output bill, by the middle plate, and there is disclosed a structure in which magnitudes of the spaces are adjusted as occasion demands by moving the middle plate. The bill handling machine can directly feed the reject bill to the discharge bill space at a time of the money input account so as to accommodate the bill, and it is not necessary to form a reject bill accommodating portion in a machine main body. Accordingly, it is possible to make the machine main body compact.